A New Generation
by Chucklemaniac
Summary: The children of the Soul Eater cast have joined the DWMA! But with a new Kishin born and witches growing more powerful, will Maka's son be the last hope for the DWMA? ... PS I'm not the best writer so if you have comments or criticisms I'll listen :P
1. Chapter 1

*Some OC characters come from my other stories, but you don't have to read them because their not the main characters anymore. :) If you want to know about them more, their on my profile.*

...

Chapter One

...

"Hey, hey... hey dad!" Kibou whispered quietly, his large green eyes staring down. His father turned to see him, a tired look on his face.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's alright, what do you need?"

"I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry."

"Do you know what I do when I can't sleep?"

"What?"

"I take a walk, come on." Kibou's father said, rolling out of bed. He was a lot bigger than him, his completely toned body showing. He put on a shirt and grabbed his black, blue brimmed hat, which he always wore backwards. He had blonde hair, like his, and blue eyes.

"Come on." He said, walking out the door. Kibou walked silently behind his father into the backyard. They walked through the gate and into the woods.

"Is it safe out here?" Kibou asked.

"Of course, you also have me." His father replied. They walked out into a clearing. On the left was Death City, and all around was a large desert surrounding the city, the moonlight reflected on the sand. The sky was clear and was filled with stars.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did I get mom's last name?"

"Albarn?"

"Yes, I have never heard your last name, everybody calls you by your first name, Ayo."

"I don't have a last name."

"Why?"

"I don't even know where I was born, or who my mother was. My father always took good care if me, but I never received a last name."

"Oh..." The two looked at the scenic view in silence for a while.

"Hey dad, what was it like at your first day at the academy?" Kibou asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I used to live by myself, but Lord Death asked me to join the academy, so I did."

"I thought you said you didn't like the academy back then."

"I didn't."

"Then why did you join?" Kibou asked. Ayo paused for a moment, then looked down at him.

"Why don't you ask your mother, okay?"

"But she will just tell me to ask you!"

"Oh... well, are you excited for tomorrow? You're going to meet a lot of new people at the academy. You also get your weapon partner." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah... hey, didn't professor Stein say I have weapon blood?" Kibou asked, confusion in his tone.

"Yep. You also have Maka's anti-magic wavelength."

"Well, then, why do I need a partner?"

"Well, Maka has a weapon partner."

"Soul?"

"Yep, and Blackstar can fight without a weapon. Stein can easily fight without a weapon."

"Really?"

"He took on Blackstar and Maka with their weapons when they were kids and he didn't have one. Guess who won?"

"Who?"

"Stein."

"What!"

"Yep, but he has grown quite old now."

"So have you guys." Kibou said with a mischievous smile.

"What! We're not old."

"You're 29 and Maka's 28!"

"That's not old, I can still kick your butt." Ayo said, playfully hitting Kibou in the arm.

"Hey dad." Kibou said after a long pause.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't there a Kishin before this one?"

"Yes, it was pretty powerful, but not as powerful as this one."

"Didn't Maka kill the last one?"

"Yes, but another Kishin has been born, Otawasi. It became one right before you were born. Come on, we should be getting back. I don't want to be Maka-Chopped."

"Yeah, me neither." Kibou said as he followed him back throught the woods. They walked through the gate and into the house. Kibou took of his shoes and walked back into his bedroom. He slipped into his bed and stared at the ceiling. _This is going to be fun!_ He thought to himself.

...

Kibou walked up the extremely long stairs that led to the DWMA. It was huge, and perfectly symmetrical. _What do you think it would be, asymmetrical? Lord Death would kill himself._ He thought as he saw sight of the new Lord Death. He had three white stripes in his hair that went all the way around. He wore a suit with a cartoon skull as the collar, it was completely symmetrical. There was already a group of kids standing in front of Lord Death. He joined the group, squirming his way to the front. He stood for a moment, trying to make out what he was saying, but the kid's noise was drowning what Lord Death was saying.

"Dang it, can't hear him."

"Come over here!" Kibou turned to see a girl waving. She was short and had blonde hair and green eyes like his. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a green T-shirt. He pushed over to where she was standing.

"What's up?"

"There is a spot over here where you can hear him, come on." She said, leading him to an open spot.

"Thanks." Kibou said. "What's your name?"

"Kanji."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks... What's yours?" She said shyly.

"Kibou."

"That's a cool name too."

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" Kibou asked.

"Weapon."

"Cool! I'm a meister... What can you turn into?"

"Well..." Kanji began. She transformed into a green saber.

"COOL!" Kibou said, picking her up.

"What is this, a sword? It's not sharp.." Kibou said, running his hand through the green beam.

"It's a saber, the green beam is my soul wavelength."

"That is so cool!" Kibou said. "What would happen if I stabbed someone with this?"

"It would scramble their soul wavelength, at least that's what Proffesor Stein said."

"Awesome!" Kibou said, racing towards the crowd.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm showing you to my friend!"

"Who?"

"Blue*Star!" Kibou replied, running over to a random boy. He had blue spiked hair and a weird outfit.

"Hey Bluestar, is that Blackstar's outfit you're wearing?"

"Yes, I am going to be the GREATEST ASSASSIN THAT EVER LIVED! Yahoo!" Bluestar yelled loudly.

"Hey, who is that?" Bluestar said, pointing at Kanji.

"This is Kanji."

"What is she? A saber? What can it do?"

"That's what we came here to find out." Kibou said, slicing through Bluestar with the saber. He fell to the ground, squirming.

"Ouch! What was that for! That really hurt!" Bluestar chocked, grabbing his chest.

"So, I see you have figured out how to use a weapon." Stein said, rolling on his office chair past the group of people watching the short fight. He had stitches all over his own body and lab coat. He had a large screw the went all the way through his head. Kanji transformed back into human form again.

"Yes, so, isn't that easy?" Kibou asked.

"Well, no, usually people don't find a weapon partner with compatible wavelengths on the first try." Stein said, his glasses giving off a blue glare as he read their souls.

"Do you guys want to be partners?"

"Ummm, sure." They both chorused, blushing slightly. Stein gave off a little laugh, then looked up.

"I can see your souls you know." Stein said, smiling.

"Stop it creep!" They both chorused, blushing more.

"Okay guys, lets get going, miesters on one side and weapons on the other." Lord Death began.

"You guys don't have to go, you're already partners." Stein said, holding out his arm. There were two large groups on each side of the large paved clearing in front of the school. He counted each side, but when he counted the weapons side, he cringed.

"Nooooo, it's not symmetrical! I need two more!" Lord Death began, he was on the ground crying now. Death Scythes Liz and Patty walked up.

"It's okay Kid, we will just use those two." Liz said calmly, pointing to Kibou and Kanji. Patty was laughing immensely.

"But, I am a meister!" Kibou pleaded. Liz walked up to Kibou.

"Can you do it? Please, Kid is crazy about symmetry."

"Kid?"

"Well, he was known as Death the Kid before he became Lord Death, and that's what we're used to calling him. Can you please hurry now before he starts bleeding?"

"Oh, um, sure." Kibou said. Him and Kanji walked over to the weapons group.

"There, symmetrical now!" Liz yelled. Lord Death got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off of his suit.

"Sorry kids, back to business." He said. "Miesters, find a weapon partner and get to know them a little. When you have chosen one, meet Stein and see if you're qualified to be partners." Lord Death said as he walked away. Kibou and Kanji walked away as the two groups merged into one large group again. They sat down on a nearby bench.

"So, what do you like to do?" Kibou asked.

"My hobbies? Um, reading, I guess."

"My mother is like that too."

"Who's your mom?"

"Maka Albarn."

"The one star miester who killed the Kishin Ashura?"

"Yep, but she is a two star miester now."

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah, but you have to be careful of her Maka-Chops."

"What?"

"Oh, it's like a Reaper Chop, but with a book."

"Like this?" She said as she hit Kibou on the head with her book.

"Yep, like that..." He replied, rubbing his head.

"Oh no, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, I'm fine." He replied still rubbing his head.

"Oh, I am sorry, it was strangely fun though!" Kanji replied, still holding her book. Bluestar ran up to them, holding a yellow and black scythe.

"Hey Kibou, check this out, this is Ayame, were going to be the greatest team ever!" Bluestar yelled.

"Yeah! The gods will bow down to us and beg!" Ayame replied, transforming into human form. She wore black baggy pants and a blue shirt, she had black hair that went down to her mid back, and had large blue eyes.

"Um, okay.." Kibou replied.

"Hi." Kibou turned to see a girl in a white dress with two guys walk up.

"Hello, what's your name?" Bluestar asked.

"I'm Death the Shyist, but people call me Shy for short." Shy replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm Ben!"

"And I'm Ken!"

"We're twins!" The two boys chorused.

"Wait... you're Lord Death's daughter?" Kibou asked.

"Yes." She replied shyly.

"Are you an assassin?! You're going down!" Bluestar yelled.

"Um, no, I'm not." Shy replied.

"Don't worry about him, he is Blackstar's kid, you can expect that. I'm Kibou, and this is my weapon partner, Kanji." Kibou said, pointing.

"Cool, my dad forced me to meet some people..."

"What do Ben and Ken turn into?" Bluestar asked.

"We're machetes!" They answered at the same time.

"Cool, want to have a battle!?" Bluestar asked, Ayame transforming into her yellow and black scythe.

"No thank you." Shy replied quietly.

"I'll battle you." Kibou replied. "Lets go Kanji."

"Cool, let's go!" She said, turning into her saber form. The group ran towards the center of the clearing, where there was space between the two large groups.

"Good luck, may the best man win." Kibou said, holding Kanji.

"Ha, you're going to lose." Bluestar said, charging towards Kibou. He blocked Bluestar's slow blow with the hilt of the saber, then ducked under as he swung again. He kicked Bluestar's feet from underneath him, then sliced the beam through Bluestar. Bluestar fell back, holding his chest.

"Dang it, I can't get too close to him, I have to keep my distance." Bluestar said, charging at Kibou again. He blocked Bluestar's hit, then spun to swing at Bluestar, but he was quicker than last time, jumping out of the way. Kibou swung again, but Bluestar blocked his handle and made a counterattack. Kibou jumped back, creating some space. Bluestar gave him no time, re-attacking before he could think.

"I can't get close to him, I need to find a way to get him from a distance!" Kibou said.

"I can help you with that." Kanji said. She transformed into a black pistol that looked a lot like a .45.

"Cool! How many things can you transform into?"

"Just these two, look out, Bluestar is coming!" She yelled. Kibou blocked his blow with the bottom of his pistol, then kicked Bluestar in the stomach. Before he could re-attack, Kibou shot him.

"Ouch, that hurts as much as the sword dude." Bluestar said through gritted teeth, holding his chest.

"Shoots wavelengths, just like Liz and Patty." Stein said, rolling up in his chair.

"Hi Stein."

"Hi." Bluestar said, still holding his chest. "Hey, I have a question, how would you beat Kibou if you were in my position?" He added.

"Well, you would have to figure out a way to get close to him, but we will work on tactics like this tomorrow in class. But, I am pretty interested in your guy's souls." Stein said, staring at Kibou and his partner. "You both have really strong yet flexible wavelengths. Kibou also has Maka's anti-magic wavelength with will make them even harder to defeat. Once more, it looks as if you could use Soul Force, Kibou."

"Soul Force?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"Soul Force is when you can channel your soul's energy and force it into another person, harming their soul. The effect depends on how your wavelengths are different. If there is a great difference then it will cause a lot of damage, but if the souls are alike it can do almost no damage or even make your souls bond. Since you have a flexible soul, you may be able to match your enemies soul wavelength, making their Soul Force useless."

"Ummm, okay. I don't really know what you just said."

"Here, I'll try to help you do this, you may want your partner because it makes your soul's wavelengths stronger. Focus in on your soul's wavelength, can you feel it?"

"Yes, a little."

"Okay, now, concentrate on that wavelength, and spread it to your hands."

"Okay, I'll try." Kibou said. He stood for a moment, focusing. A small crackle of yellow lightning grew around his right hand.

"I think I got it."

"Yes, you got it to your hand, now you just need to thrust your wavelength into your target." Stein said, looking at Bluestar, who was now charging at Kibou. He focused real hard, and waited for him to come. Kibou blocked the scythe with his pistol, which he switched to his left hand, and shoved it upwards. He then shoved his palm into Bluestar's body.

"Soul Force!" Kibou yelled. The yellow lightning shot into Bluestar, creating a small flash of light. Bluestar jumped back, holding his chest.

"Stop it, I'm not a test subject!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"You will need to work on that. It wasn't very strong, but I'm surprised you were even able to do it."

"Um, thanks..." Kibou said, Kanji transformed back into her human form.

"That was fun!"

"The battle isn't over yet!" Bluestar yelled.

"It is for now." Stein said, rolling away in his chair. "You need to go on the school tour. How are you going to get better at battling if you don't even know where your class is?"

"Ha, I don't need to learn anything because I am the greatest assassin that ever lived!" Bluestar yelled. Ayame transformed back into human form.

"Yes, but there is always room for improvements." Ayame replied, combing her hair.

"Ok then, I guess we'll go on the tour." Bluestar said, looking around. "Where does it start?"

"Go to the group near the door." Stein said, pointing to the schoo entrance.

"Okay." Bluestar said, running for the entrance.

"Wait for me!" Ayame said, running after him.

"Do I have to go?" Shy asked.

"Yes, come on!"

"Yeah, lets go!" Shy's weapons grabbed her hands and led her to the entrance, following Bluestar and Ayame.

"We should go too, come on." Kanji said. Kibou followed her to the entrance, then walked inside.

...

Kibou walked in his house and took off his shoes. The smell of chicken engulfed the house.

"Hey, how was your day?" Maka asked, mashing potatoes.

"It was cool, I got a weapon partner on my first try. Hello Soul." Kibou said waving. "Have you seen dad?" Soul hesitated for a second, as if he flinched at the word, then put on a normal face.

"I think he is at the store."

"He's at the store, we ran out of milk. So, we should invite your weapon partner for dinner, would you like that?" Maka asked.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm sure their family is busy."

"It's alright to have her over, I'm sure their not that busy."

"No, really, it's... wait, how did you know it was a girl?"

"It's not that hard to tell, you like her too, don't you?"

"What! No, I don't like her like that..." Kibou said, slightly blushing.

"You're just like Ayo, you wear your emotions on your sleeves." Maka said, checking the oven. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"Um, okay..." Kibou said, blushing heavily.

"I'll invite her over, okay?"

"Okay." Kibou said. He walked into his room and shut the door. _How in the world does she do that? It's like she can read my mind._ Kibou thought. He laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Tonight's going to be really awkward, why does mom have to do this?_ Kibou turned when he heard knocking on his door.

"Come in mom." He said. Maka opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I don't know, I could just... tell."

"Well, anyways, I just worried that you were upset."

"No, just embarrassed."

"It's okay if you like somebody. I have no problem with it."

"What's dad going to say?"

"Ha, don't worry, he won't be mad."

"Oh, okay."

"He will probably never figure it out."

"Really?"

"Yep. Come on, dinners almost ready." Maka said, walking out of the bedroom. Kibou walked out into the dining room and sat down. Ayo walked in through the door, a milk jug in his hand.

"Hey, how's your first day of school?" He asked, putting the milk in the fridge.

"It was cool, I already have a weapon partner."

"Awesome, I'll have to visit sometime." He said, grabbing the plates and passing them out.

...

Kibou stared at the ceiling in his bed. It was completely dark outside, and clouds covered the sky. He couldn't sleep, a weird feeling had come over him, as if someone was watching him. _There's nobody here._ Kibou thought to himself. But no matter how hard he had tried, the feeling was still there. He got out of bed and opened his door. The hallway was mostly dark, but enough light filtered in through the bathroom for him to see that nobody was there. He walked into the living room, peering around the corner, and then looked into the kitchen, there was nobody in sight. _I know someone's here._ He said to himself, he could SENSE it, as if that person was giving off a weird energy. _I know I can find it, I just need to concentrate, I know it's there._ Kibou looked out the window, it was raining outside now. He looked towards the door, then ran over and opened it. There was a woman standing right in front of the door, and Kibou jumped back in suprise.

"Hello." She said calmly, the weird energy pulsing out of her. _This is it, what I was sensing._ Kibou thought, standing up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kibou asked. The woman stood there and gave a small chuckle. He could sense an evil coming from her. The woman charged into the house towards him.

"Soul Force!" He yelled in panic, thrusting both hands into her chest. She flew out of the door and into the yard, but stood up again.

"That was quite impressive. I never thought a beginner like you could use that, but you'll have to do more to stop me." She said, charging at him again.

"Honoo, Sonic Skill!" Kibou heard behind him. He turned to see Ayo, his body glowing in a blue light. Faster than he could blink, Ayo ran past him faster than he could see, and slashed at the woman. Kibou turned towards the strange woman, Ayo was staring at her too. The large gash in her side turned blue like water and healed again.

"So, I never thought that you would come along." The strange woman said, turning towards Ayo.

"Who do you think you are? Just because your a witch doesn't mean your invincible."

"How did you know that?" The witch asked. Kibou watched as Maka walked past him and into the yard.

"Your time is up." Ayo said. He charged at the strange woman, reaching her in no time, and slashing at her again. But it was no use, she only healed again.

"My turn! Aqua, aqua, hydro blast!" She yelled. The rain was absorbed into her, and she let out a concentrated blast of water towards Ayo.

"Honoo! Defence Skill!" Ayo yelled. His sword's flames turned green and the blast of water bounced off his swords.

"Honoo! Strength Skill!" He yelled. His duel sword's flames turned orange and he slashed at the witch, going clean through her. She turned into water, then merged together again and transformed back into a human.

"You'll never kill me." She said teasingly. "You can't kill water with fire."

"Watch me, have a little taste of my purifying flames." Ayo said. "Honoo! God's Skill!" His swords turned silver and three colored flames were jetting out of the tip of the sword. He ran full speed towards the witch, getting there in a split second. He slashed at her, evaporating the water when she transformed. Ayo turned to look where the witch once stood, but she didn't come back. The three stared in silence for a while.

"How in the world did you do that? You didn't even use Soul Resonance!" Kibou said excitedly, running to his side.

"Well, she's not dead, but she won't be coming back anytime soon" Ayo said, looking at Kibou.

"Come on, lets go inside." He said, Maka and Kibou following behind. They all sat down at the table, soaked by the rain.

"What were you doing up?" Ayo asked, interest in his tone.

"Oh, well, I felt as if someone was watching me, so I got up and looked around."

"Did you sense the witch?" Maka asked. Kibou nodded, then Maka looked at Ayo.

"I think you can see souls." Maka said, looking at Kibou.

"What? Me?"

"Yep, I think you can."

"But I didn't SEE her soul."

"You just need practice, that's all."

"What did you do before I helped? She was on the ground when I walked up." Ayo said, scratching his head.

"Oh, well, I used Soul Force on her."

"You know how to do that?"

"Well, Stein taught me how today. I don't know how I hit her so hard though..."

"Probably fear, but don't worry, that witch isn't going to be coming around anytime soon, so you can sleep." Ayo said, getting up. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." Kibou said, getting up out of his chair and walking to his room. _What was a witch doing at OUR house?_ Kibou thought, but he was too tired to think. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...

Kibou woke up to someone prodding him awake.

"Hey, wake up." He turned to see Ayo.

"Okay." He said, sitting up. He got out of bed and shut his door, then got dressed. He walked out into the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes filled the room. Kibou turned to see Ayo in the middle of cooking, and Maka was on a stool that was on the outside of the bar, separating the kitchen from the dining room. She was reading a large book, turning when Kibou walked out.

"Hey, did you get a good nights sleep?" Maka asked.

"Well, no, not really, I couldn't fall asleep for a while. What was a witch doing here anyways?"

"I'm going to talk to Stein about this today." Ayo said, walking up with a plate of pancakes. "He will figure it out, if someones to figure it out, he would be the man." Ayo passed out plates on the table as Maka and Kibou sat down.

"So, what's your new partner like? Is she pretty?" Maka said teasingly with a smile.

"Maka, don't embarrass the kid." Ayo said, smiling. "We'll wait."

"Why not? It's fun, and I'll embarrass you if I want."

"Try me."

"Okay, let me think here." Maka said. She turned towards Kibou, smiling. "Want to know about when we first danced?"

"Maka... don't." Ayo said, his tone serious.

"It was the celebration of the founding of the academy, and we all went to the party."

"Who was there?"

"Too many to name, almost the whole school went."

"Maka..." Ayo said, his tone now embarrassed.

"I literally had to drag him up the stairs, he was pretty dumbfounded, as if he never went to a party before."

"Hey, watch it now."

"Keep going."

"No, you can stop there." Ayo said, blushing a little.

"Come on, please!?" Kibou said, poking Maka.

"I found him outside, he was just picking at his food, and I dragged him to the dance floor."

"Please stop there."

"You should have seen him, his blush put a tomato to shame. He was soooo CUTE."

"Ummm, mom..."

"I'm going to check on something." Ayo said, blushing heavily. He got up and walked away.

"Okay, that was awkward."

"So, is she pretty?"

"You know what, I'm going to head to school, see you tonight." Kibou said blushing. He quickly went to get up, but fell backwards in his chair. He got up and tipped his chair upright, then grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Maka giggled a little.

"He's just like Ayo."

...

Kibou was panting at the bottom of the stairs that led to the DWMA. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, there was a large crowd gathered near the entrance. Shy and Bluestar were facing each other, weapons in hand. Kibou walked up to Stein, who was nearby.

"What's going on?" Kibou asked.

"They're going to battle." Stein said blankly. "But he should of chose a different opponent."

"Why is that?"

"Shy may not be the type of person who seeks a battle, but her soul is very powerful, more than his." Stein said.

"All right, you're going down!" Bluestar yelled, charging at Shy. Although he had gotten considerably faster, he was no match. She greatly out speeded him, and Bluestar was hardly keeping up with her. But Shy was only hitting him with light hits, as if she was toying with him.

"Hit me for real!" Bluestar said angrily. Although Shy was faster, Bluestar was able to block her blows. He stopped in mid swing, closing his eyes. Shy stopped for a moment, a questioning expression on her face, then Bluestar swung. Shy jumped out of the way easily, but Bluestar swung again and again, giving Shy no time to think.

"All I have to do is just focus on her, concentrate!" Ayame said, her reflection glaring from the blade. Shy backed away and stopped.

"Now it's time to end this." Shy said quietly. "Lets go, Soul Resonance." Shy began to levitate, her soul showing now.

"I can see it!" Kibou said, looking at Stein.

"He's in deep trouble now." Stein replied. Kibou turned to see Shy's soul growing. It was extremely large, and looked as if she was inside her soul instead of it being inside her. It continued to grow, then split in two.

"What! Souls can do that!" Kibou said in surprise.

"Yes, only if they are extremely large and take up lots of space." Stein said, readjusting his glastses. Shy's soul started to grow again, but the other one began to shrink.

"What is it doing now?" Kibou asked, but Stein didn't answer. He watched as it continued to shrink, all the way down to a normal size. Then it formed into a human, an exact replica of her. Bluestar charged at the first Shy, but the clone blocked him, then re-attacked. Shy continued to levitate, her soul growing rapidly again. While the clone was fighting with Bluestar, another was formed.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Bluestar said, but instead if the second clone fighting him, it began to levitate too. The clone's soul expanded and split again. More and more clones were being produced faster and faster, until there was about 20 of them, then they all attacked. Bluestar was surrounded by clones.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Bluestar said reluctantly. Shy's clones backed off for a moment.

"Ha! Just kidding!" Bluestar said, charging at one of the clones. But all of them suddenly disappeared, transforming into souls, they all began to float into Shy. Her soul absorbed all of them, and her soul grew extremely large, almost engulfing the whole clearing.

"Holy crap!" Kibou said, turning towards Bluestar.

"Bluestar! Don't do this!" He yelled, but Bluestar ignored him, charging towards Shy. Ben and Ken transformed into large swords, which glowed a bright white. Bluestar swung at her, but she didn't even swing. She held out her hand and let off a large blastt of her wavelength, blastting Bluestar away. Yellow lightning crackled in the air, letting off tons of light.

"She can use Soul Force already?"

"Not only that, she can do it from a distance." Stein replied, a look of interest on his face. Kibou watched as Bluestar got up, charging at her again. Shy shot another wavelength, throwing Bluestar back again. He slowly got back up again, half-charging towards Shy again.

"Just give it up, I don't want to hurt you." She said, but he continued to charge. She held up her hand and shot another wavelength, this time knocking him out.

"Bluestar!" Ayame said, transforming into human form. Shy also ran over, a worried expression on her face.

...

Kibou watched as Bluestar woke up. He was in a hospital room, Kanji, Shy and her weapons were also there, along with Ayame.

"Hey, where am I?" He asked.

"Your in the hospital, silly, you passed out." Ayame said cheerfully.

"Me? But I thought I could never pass out."

"Yes, you, passed out, your not invincible you know, you need to work on speed for sure." Ayame said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, I guess so, but this isn't over." Bluestar said, looking at Shy.

"Oh dear." Shy said with a sigh. "How come you can't admit defeat, I don't want to hurt you again." She said, blushing a little. "You can't even use Soul Resonance."

"I'll learn! And as soon as I do, we're battling again!" Bluestar yelled.

"Oh all right, I guess." She said, walking away.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ben said.

"Ben! Wait for me!" Ken said, running after him.

"I swear, those two..." Ayame said, stopping mid sentence. Everybody nodded, then laughed.

...

"Today we will be focusing on using Soul Resonance. I know that most of you won't be able to do it for a while. It takes a lot of practice, but it is necessary in emergencies. It increases your power tremendously, and allows you to use special abilities." Stein said to the clasts. He was standing on a stage that was surrounded by desks in a semicircle. Different tiers of desks were arranged much like a stadium.

"I would like Shy and her weapons to come down here please." He said. Shy nervously walked down the stairs and onto the stage.

"Yes?"

"Watcha need?" Ben and Ken chorused.

"I need you guys to perform Soul Resonance for me. Clasts, pay attention to what happens. First you need to concentrate on your soul's wavelength's, then you have to concentrate on your partners soul wavelength. When you both have done this, you pass your soul wavelength, and then they pass it back to you. Every time you pass it back, it increases that soul wavelength. It's like synergy." Stein nodded at Shy. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Kibou then saw her soul, growing. "How come I can only see her soul? Is it because it's stronger then most people's? Is it because she is a reaper?" Kibou thought. He concentrated really hard, focusing on her soul. Then he saw two souls connected to hers. "Is that Ben and Ken's souls? They have a strong connection, it's almost as if they share a... What's a word for that? I can't seem to put a name to it..." Kibou thought, focusing really hard.

"Kibou, come here." Stein said, breaking his train of thought. He got out of his desk and ran down the stairs to Stein's side.

"What do you need?"

"Can you see their souls?"

"Yeah, but only theirs, why is that?"

"It's because their using Soul Resonance, their souls are larger than normal. But don't worry, pretty soon you will begin to see other souls. I need you to observe their souls, what is Ben and Ken's relation to Shy?" Stein said. Kibou focused on their souls.

"Their connection is really strong, it's as if the two guys share an admiration."

"To whom?"

"We'll, it's like a triangle connection. Ben and Ken have a connection and Shy has a connection to the boys." Kibou said, looking at Stein. "Wait, don't tell me... Gross."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, but all the connections are strong. That's what makes them a good team. All of their life, they have been made fun of, except from Shy, who became friends with them." Stein said, readjusting his glastses.

"Yeah... I can see why..." Kibou said.

"Okay, now Kanji, Bluestar, Ayame, Muzukashii, and Rafu please come here." Stein said. Bluestar and his weapon along with Kibou's weapon came down. Muzukashii and Rafu following. Muzukashii was tall, extremely muscular and toned, wearing a shirt with the sides cut, but tied in a small knot at the bottom. He had shaved hair, not completely bald, but with a brown fuzz showing. His black eyes were staring at the group. Rafu was shorter, but still tall, and was also extremely buffed. He had brown shaggy hair and two-toned green eyes. Both of them had grease all over them, as if they had been working on a truck and never washed themselves, but neither of them smelled bad.

"Who are you? Are you tough?" Bluestar said, glaring at the two.

"So, I heard you got beat by a girl today." Rafu said, his voice deep.

"Yeah, better watch out, he's a tough one." Muzukashii said also, his voice sarcastic.

"You better watch out because one day I'll surpass god!" He yelled.

"Are you sure your Blackstar's son? I'm sure he could do better." Bluestar glared at them, hatred in his eyes.

"All right kids, I need you guys to try Soul Resonance with your partners. I picked you guys because your the strongest of the clasts." Stein said, twisting the screw in his head. "Kibou, your up first." He added. Kibou walked out to the the center of the stage.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" They yelled. He focused on his soul, then at Kanji's. "Can you hear me?" He thought.

"Yeah, I can." Her voice replied.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes, lets do this." She said. Kibou felt her soul's wavelength, she passed it down to him. But when he went to take it, he felt his soul push it away violently. Kibou opened his eyes, a large blastt surrounded him, he felt as if he was inside a tornado. He stood his ground against the wind, waiting for it to disappear. It went away in a few seconds. His chest hurt, as if he exploded from the inside.

"What was that!?"

"Your soul rejected her wavelength." Stein said.

"Does that mean we can't be partners!" Kanji said, her tone worried.

"No, nothing like that. It's natural for that to happen because your souls aren't used to it yet. It's like blood, it can only go into certain people, but your souls will eventually get used to each other. Try it again, this time Kibou needs to create his wavelength and pass it to Kanji." Stein said. Kibou looked down, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" They chorused. He focused on Kanji's wavelength and his. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you, it's like we're speaking telepathically. I'm ready."

"Okay, but if it ever hurts, tell me okay?"

"Okay." She said, embarrassment in her tone. He passed down his soul wavelength, but when it reached her, it bounced back violently, creating a shock wave of air again. He was breathing hard now, sweating also.

"It's okay, everybody fails at the first attempt, it just takes practice."

...

Kibou walked down the stairs that led away from the DWMA, he was tired after their attempt to resonate souls.

"Hey Kibou, wait a moment!" Kanji said behind him, panting. He turned and waited for her to catch up.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come to your house today and meet your parents." She said, blushing slightly.

"Oh please don't..."

"Why not?"

"Well..." He said, blushing heavily. He looked up at Kanji, then looked away, blushing more. "Alright, you can come over, but please don't make this embarrassing." He said.

...

Kibou slowly opened the door to his house, looking both ways. He walked in slowly, trying not to make a sound.

"I can see your soul you know." Maka said, startling him.

"Welcome home, how was your day?" She asked.

"Oh, well..." Kibou said. Kanji walked through the door, taking her shoes off.

"Hi Maka, I've heard a lot about you." She said.

"Wow, you must be my son's partner. Your soooo cute, no wonder he likes you so much." Maka said, smiling.

"Mooooommmm." He said, blushing heavily.

"He's so cute when he blushes." She added. Kibou ran behind Kanji, trying to hide his excessive blushing. Kanji giggled.

"I guess your right." She said, blushing slightly.

"Hey Kibou, is this your girlfriend?" Ayo said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Dad, please don't." He said, still blushing.

"Oh, you didn't even deny it, you must really like her."

"Please stop..." He said, now blushing uncontrollably.

"Come on, make yourself at home, dinners almost ready." Ayo said, grabbing a stack of plates from the cupboards and placing them on the table. "Don't worry, you can sit next to your girlfriend."

"Thank you." Kanji said, walking over to the table. Kibou nervously walked over to the table. "Come on, sit down." She said. Kibou sat down, still blushing really hard.

...

"So, how did you kill the Kishin Asura?" Kanji asked. They were at the table eating dessert, ice cream with chocolate chunks inside.

"I punched it in the face."

"What? So you didn't use Kishin hunter at all!"

"Nope, I just punched it in the face."

"How does that even work?"

"I don't know, I guess it scared it or something." Maka said.

"Cool, you scared a Kishin, how can you live with that?" Kanji asked Kibou. He stared at her, as if he lost his train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Oh, what?" Kibou asked, blushing heavily.

"Never mind, your blushing again."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I think it's kinda cute." She said, smiling.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Aww, that's so cute. You guys make a great couple." Maka said, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Hey dad, did you talk to Stein today?" Kibou asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"About what?" Kanji asked.

"There was a witch who attacked us last night."

"Really? Why you guys?" Kanji asked.

"We don't know, and Stein doesn't have a clue either. He asked Lord Death to post more guards around the town for more security, so we should be fine.

"Oh, well, thank you guys. The food was great!" Kanji asked, getting up.

"Hey Kanji, where do you live? I'd like to meet your parents." Ayo asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell Kibou that, I need to talk with him anyways." She said, slightly blushing.

"Okay..." Kibou said, following her to the door. They got on their coat and shoes and walked out the door and into the yard.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kibou asked, blushing.

"Do you always blush around girls?"

"Ummmm, no..." Kibou said, blushing more.

"Well, I was wondering if we could practice using Soul Resonance after school tomorrow."

"Yeah, absolutely." He said, blushing more. "So, you said you wanted to tell me where you live?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Why just me?"

"Well, it's because I live... You know what? I'll tell you tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderfull."

"Wait, why don't you tell me now?" Kibou asked. Kanji stopped, then turned around and hugged him.

"Uhhhh, what are you doing?" He asked nervously, blushing heavily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She asked. Her green eyes worried.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow." Kibou said. She turned around and walked away, leaving him confused and dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

...

"Today we will be focusing on strengths and weaknesses, and which apply to you." Stein said to the class. "Kibou, you are a great example, come here please." Kibou walked down the stairs and on to the stage.

"Yes?"

"What are your strengths?"

"Well, I can switch between a short range weapon and a long range weapon."

"That's good, but what are your weaknesses?"

"Well, I guess I have a low defence, I don't have much to block with."

"Good, another would be that you can only focus on one target." Stein said. "Shy, come down here for a moment."

"Oh dear, why is it always me." Shy said, coming down with her weapons.

"I need your cloning abilities."

"Okay. Lets go, Soul Resonance." She said quietly, she began to levitate, and her soul came into his view. She created about 20 clones.

"Okay stop there." Stein said. "Kibou, what are her strengths?"

"She has lots of people..." Kibou said.

"What are her weaknesses?"

"Well... Because they're clones, they are weaker than normal, and their weapons don't have magical properties, right?"

"You're correct indeed, that is her weakness. Now you need to figure out how to take them out." Stein said. Kibou stared at the clones. "How am I going to take them all out? They are weaker than normal, right? How would I take out a weak opponent? I would just use Soul Force, right? How can I hit all of them, Soul Force only works on one person?" Suddenly, Kibou remembered what Shy had done, using Soul Force from a distance. An idea popped into his head.

"That's easy, I'll use her own technique against her." Kibou said aloud.

"I don't think you can clone yourself." Stein said.

"No, that's not it." Kibou said. "Kanji, we need more power to do this, you ready?"

"Yes." Kanji said, her reflection showing in the handle.

"Lets go! Soul Resonance!" They chorused. He could feel his wavelength, then Kanji's.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yep."

"Okay, lets do this." He said. Kanji passed down her wavelength, but his soul rejected it again, creating the shock wave.

"Dammit."

"When if we can't be partners?" Kanji said, her tone saddened.

"No, I will never give up, we can do this." Kibou said, blushing a little.

"Okay, I believe in you." Kanji said, embarrassed.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" They said again.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yep, lets do this, I know we can." Kanji said, passing down her souls wavelength. When it reached his soul, it bounced away again, Kibou could feel the shock wave starting to form.

"NO!" He yelled, freezing the wavelength. He held on to it, not letting go. The resistance was overwhelming, but he didn't let go. Suddenly, it stopped, and he absorbed the wavelength.

"I did it!" He said to Kanji. "Here's mine to you." Kanji absorbed his wavelength too, he could feel their souls growing.

"Lets push it too the limits, as far as we can go!" He said aloud. He could see his soul now, it was like he was in a blue bubble. Kibou began to levitate, there souls continuing to grow. "How am I doing this?" He thought, staring at the floor. He could feel his soul's growing slowing down, it was less stable than before.

"Okay, that's good!" He said to Kanji. "Any more and I'll fail." He said. He floated back to the ground, then held his weapon straight in the air.

"Okay, I'm going to pass my wavelength to you, all I got, you just it out along with yours, were going to use Soul Force together.

"Will that work?" She said, her voice seeming to come from inside him.

"I believe so, as long as you don't hold in my wavelength." He said, looking up.

"Lets do this! Soul Force!" He yelled. He let almost all of his wavelengths loose into Kanji, and she let hers go along with his.

"Wait! Stop!" Stein said, but it was too late. Kanji pulsed out both wavelengths at once, creating a shock wave of yellow lightning, and everyone but Stein fell to the ground, holding their chests.

"Oops." Kibou said, looking at the classroom. A chorus of moans came from the classroom.

"That's a good move, except for the fact that you hurt your allies."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't say sorry to me." Stein said, pointing to the classroom. "It looks to me that you need your first mission."

"Us? But we just started!"

"That's the point. How are you supposed to learn otherwise?" Stein said. "Head to the Death Room, Kid will brief you there."

"Oh, okay." Kibou said walking through the door.

"I wonder what this could be about." Kanji said, transforming into human form.

"I guess we have a mission."

"Well, yeah, but what are we doing?"

"I don't know." Kibou said, walking down the hallway.

...

"Hey kids." Lord Death said.

"Hello, how's your day?" Kanji said, waving. They walked up to Lord Death, fidgeting nervously.

"It's alright, but I have a mission for you guys."

"What's that?"

"There's been a Kishin Egg terrorizing people in Death City, and I need it destroyed."

"A Kishin Egg? How come you have chosen us?"

"Because you need to practice, I've heard you guys are on of the fastest learners in class, that you performed Soul Resonance today."

"Okay... So where is it?"

...

"Apparently it's here." Kanji said, pointing to a large set of stairs.

"Hmm, I don't see it." Kibou said, looking around. Suddenly, he sensed a soul, it was like the one with the witch, extremely powerful. Kibou turned around to see a person floating on a broomstick. He sensed the soul, it was strangely familiar.

"Your the witch! The one who attacked our house! How can you not be dead?"

"I told you already, fire can't kill water! But that hurt anyways, and now it's time for you to pay!" The witch said, holding out her hand.

"Kanji, transform into your pistol mode!" Kibou said. The witch shot a large blast of water at him. He jumped out of the way just in time, and began shooting at the witch. The witch dodged all of his bullets, then flew down on her broomstick.

"Just admit defeat already, your tactics are useless against me." The witch sneered.

"Not all of them." He said. "Everybody has a weakness, I just need to find yours!"

"Your just a little boy, aren't you? You can't possibly have enough power to kill me." She said, sucking the water from the nearby puddles on the ground. She formed long ice spears and hurdled them at Kibou. He jumped out of the way just in time, but the witch only made more spears.

"You see, I already know your weakness." She said, letting them loose all at once. "You can't block efficiently. Especially multiple targets." She said, throwing more. Kibou was breathing hard now, tired from dodging the shards of ice. But before he could catch his breath, more shards were chucked at him.

"Soul Force!" He yelled in panic. The yellow lightning flashed from his hands, shattering the ice spears. "I may not be good at defence, but I'm good at offense, and I need to use it." Kibou thought. He jumped off the ground, on to the wall, and up at the witch. She moved out of the way casually, watching him fall back to the ground. Kibou looked up and opened fire at the witch, but she dodged the bullets easily. "I only wish I had two guns, that way when she dodges one she gets hit by another." He thought. "I need to figure out a way to get her out of the sky, I need her to be on the ground so I can attack at a closer range." Kibou looked up to see more spears being thrown at him.

"Soul Force!" He yelled again, shattering the chunks of ice.

"Kibou!" Kanji yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can do our trick again?" She asked. Suddenly, an idea hit him like a rock.

"No, we can't, but we can do something else!" He said. He nodded at Kanji, and her reflection nodded back.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" They chorused. Kibou's soul came into view again, growing rapidly along with Kanji's. Kanji transformed from a gun into a weird barrel that was strapped on his arm. It looked unlike any weapon he had seen, the barrel had a turquoise color to it, and had random lines that were darker. It was very thin, the size of a pencil, and was about a foot long.

"What is this?!" He yelled aloud. Kibou looked up again to see more shards being thrown.

"Soul Force!" He yelled, shattering the ice shards. The dark lines were now glowing a pale yellow.

"Kibou! Thrust your soul wavelength into me!" Kanji said. Kibou hesitated for a second, then formed the yellow lightning around his arm. The lines began to glow more, and a faint yellow bubble started to surround him.

"You think your petty little weapon will save you? Think again!" She said, throwing all the shards that were in the air. They came from all directions.

"Soul Force!" He yelled in panic, covering himself and Kanji, but he felt no pain. Kibou looked up to see the ice shards shattered. The yellow bubble was glowing brightly now, along with Kanji.

"What the hell? How does that even work!" The witch said angrily, forming more shards in the air and hurling them towards Kibou, but they shattered as soon as they hit the barrier.

"Ready Kanji?" Kibou said, pointing the barrel at the witch.

"Fire!" Kanji yelled. A large screeching shock wave shattered the windows nearby as a thin beam was shot from the strange barrel. It hit the the witch, creating a large ball of light as the lightning hit her. She fell to the ground, laying still.

"How dare you!" She yelled, slowly getting up. "You are going to pay!"

"I think you're the one who's going to pay." He said, aiming the weapon at the witch.

"Your a cocky bastard. Soul Protect, off." She said. Suddenly the witches soul came into view. It was huge, many times the size of her body. The surface was rippling like a rock was thrown into a pond.

"WHAT? You weren't using magic at all!" Kibou said angrily. "You're just playing with me!"

"Well now you can be happy, because I'm not playing anymore!" She said. The witch created a large rod of a rainbow colored magic, it was thin as a needle.

"Have fun!" She said, launching it at Kibou. It broke through his barrier and sliced a small cut in his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt very tired, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"What's happening to me?" He slurred.

"The barrier must have been almost all of your soul's wavelengths! Come on now, you can't pass out!" She said. But he was too tired to even move, he seemed stuck in place. The witch fired another shot, but Shy came out of nowhere and jumped in the way, taking the blow head on. She fell to the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"NO!"

"Well, there goes your friend, and now-..." The with was interrupted, being kicked violently into the brick wall, kicking up tons of dust. Kibou watched as Shy walked out of the rubble.

"What! How did you?... Oh." He said.

"Yep, comes in handy sometimes." Shy said, holding out her hand. "Come on, we need to leave before she regains consciousness."

"Wait." He said, walking over to the witch. She had her eyes barely open, but still conscious. Kibou stuck the gun in her face.

"What's your name and what do you want?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll blow your brains out if you don't, that's why."

"Well then, my name's Mizu, I'm a water witch."

"What do you want with me?"

"Because of the powers you shall soon discover. The one they fear." Mizu said.

"What powers? How do you know that?" He asked. But Mizu stayed silent, finally passing out. Her body disappeared, and her soul rose. Kibou grabbed it and walked towards Shy.

"It's yours, take it."

"No, it's yours, I only helped."

"No, it's yours, you killed Mizu."

"No, you can have it."

"No, I have no need for it."

"No, you can use it."

"Okay guys, we need to get back. We can give it to Lord Death." Kanji said. The group walked back up the stairs.

"That was a cool fight!" Ben said.

"Yeah, I wish I could have battled longer!" Ken said, looking at Kibou. "Your an awesome battler."

"Yeah, your amazing dude."

"I wish I could be your partner."

"No, I want to be his partner!"

"He would like me better!"

"No, he would like me better!"

"Guys, I'm not like that." Kibou said, pushing the two apart.

"Like what?"

"I'm not gay."

"Oh." They said, blushing. Kanji whipped around.

"They're what!"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Most people do." They said, their toned saddened.

"It's not like that. It's not that I'm against gays, I am just...not." Kibou said in a reassuring tone.

"Really? So does that mean-"

"No." Kibou said, turning around and walking away.

"Oh, okay." They chorused.

"Okay, that's officially gross." Kanji said, running after Kibou.

...

"So, I saw what was happening." Lord Death said, facing Shy and Kibou with their weapons.

"And you didn't send a rescue team or something?" Kibou asked.

"I sent Shy, she was only to help if you needed it." Lord Death said, pacing now. "That stuff you did, I've never seen anything like it. Did you learn that somewhere?"

"No, it just came to me."

"Really? Well then, keep up the good work."

"Wait! Do you know why Mizu went after ME?" Kibou asked. Lord Death paused for a moment, then looked at Kibou.

"No, but I have Stein working on this right now." Lord Death said. He excused them from the Death Room, and the group walked in silence.

"Hey Shy, can me and Kibou talk for a moment." Kanji said, stopping.

"Sure, come on." Shy said quietly, Ben and Ken following behind. The two stood in silence as they walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kibou asked.

"Where I live."

"Oh, yeah, you want to tell me?"

"Yes... Well... You see, I live by myself."

"Oh, well, how do you get the money to eat or just do anything?"

"My uncle gives me money, but won't let me stay at his place."

"Then where do you live?"

"In a tent on the far side of town."

"What! Why? That's not fair, your all by yourself? Where are your parents!"

"They disappeared one day, and the house was burnt down."

"That's so sad." Kibou said, hugging Kanji. "I can't let you live by yourself in a tent, I'll ask my parents if you can stay a little while."

"What! No, that would be asking too much."

"No, please, I can't stand the fact that you live by yourself. It's not right, and you can move out once you find a good place to live."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please!?"

"Well, where would I stay?"

"We have a guest room."

"I can use that?"

"Sure, why not, I mean, nobody uses it."

"Well, I am not sure yet."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need time to think, that's all."

"Okay, but tonight is the last night you stay in that tent." Kibou said, letting go of Kanji. He was blushing slightly now.

"Thank you." Kanji said, walking off.

...

"So, I heard you killed a witch today, that's pretty amazing." Maka said, passing him a plate of pork chops and white rice with gravy.

"No, I just weakened it, Shy killed it." Kibou said, his voice worried.

"Oh, well, the witch told me something, it's been bothering me ever since."

"What is it?" Ayo asked.

"Well, she told me the reason for her coming after me."

"What's that?"

"She said, 'Because of the powers you shall soon discover. The one they fear.' It's creeping me out."

"Who's they? And what powers?"

"I don't know, but if it is the witches she's talking about, then they all want me dead."

"Witches have been like that forever, I wouldn't worry about it, it must be my Anti-Magic wavelength I passed down to you."

"Oh, that makes sense, but I have one more question."

"Sure, what's up?" Ayo asked.

"Is it alright if Kanji stays here for a little while." Kibou asked. Both of them stopped in mid bite.

"What?"

"Well, she lives by herself, and I offered her the room here."

"Lives by herself?"

"Yeah, in a tent."

"Well, we will discuss this later, but unfortunately for now, we can't bring her in."

"What? Why not?"

"We'll tell you when the time comes, don't worry, it will be soon." Ayo said, reassurance in his voice.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

...

"Today's homework will be on what we learned in class, so I hope you payed attention." Stein said while the bell was ringing, the classroom of kids filing out the exit.

"Come here Kibou and Kanji, I would like to talk to you." Stein said before they walked out the door. They turned around and walked up to the stage area.

"Yeah?"

"I want to test something."

"You aren't going to dissect me are you?" Kibou asked.

"No, nothing like that. I want you guys to do Soul Resonance."

"Why's that?" Kanji asked.

"I want to see how your soul when you do this."

"Oh, okay, Kanji, transform real quick."

"Already on it." She said, transforming into her saber form.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance." They chorused, passing wavelengths. Kibou watched as his own soul grew along with Kanji's. The familiar gun appeared on his arm again.

"Nice, it's a strong weapon you have there. What else have you learned about this state?"

"Well, we learned this too." Kibou said, pulsing his wavelengths through him to form the bubble shield.

"Nice, that can become very handy, but there are a few bad things about this soul shield."

"What's that?"

"First off. Soul Force!" He yelled thrusting his arm into his shield. Kibou flinched and ducked, but when he looked up, Stein also had a shield.

"How did you do that?"

"When I used Soul Force on you, I matched our wavelengths and made it so we bonded. I in return got half of your wavelengths, and used it. If I wanted to I could just take all of your wavelengths, which will cause another problem." Stein said, looking at the door. Spirit walked in and up to the stage.

"Hi grandson."

"Hi Spirit..." Kibou said, looking away.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I know all the stuff you've done, cheating on my grandma."

"What! I never did that!" Spirit said, pointing his finger at him. Kibou turned and looked at him.

"My mom never lies."

"Alright children, put the family feud aside. I need you to transform Spirit." He looked at Spirit, then at Kibou.

"Yeah, okay." He said, transforming into a black scythe.

"Hey, that's no fair! How am I supposed to beat the best meister with a Death Scythe!"

"Your not, I'm just showing you something. You should never use all your soul's wavelengths to use this shield."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you do, and I break it, your soul has no wavelengths to use, and you'll pass out." He said, swiping at him. Kibou went to block, but Stein didn't hit him, missing by a foot. Suddenly, his shield disappeared. Kibou fell to his knees, his vision blurred.

"Kanji, pass me one of your soul's wavelengths, were still in Soul Resonance." He thought.

"Okay." She said, her voice echoing in his head. Eventually, Kibou got back on his feet.

"That's good, you recovered faster than I thought, but I could have easily killed you within the 30 second time frame you took to recharge. And remember, your shield can only block wavelengths and objects with normal properties." Stein said, letting Spirit transform back into a human.

"Your dismissed." He said. Kanji transformed, then they walked out of the classroom.

...

"So, what did your parents say?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they told me you couldn't stay."

"That's okay, I'm fine honestly."

"No, it's not okay to-" Kibou looked over to see Muzukashii holding a kid to a wall by his throat. He was a small nerdy kid with large glasses and a plaid shirt with overalls.

"Stop!" He pleaded.

"Why cry baby? You scared?" He taunted.

"Hold on a sec." Kibou said, walking up to him. He decked Muzukashii in the face, sending him flying a few feet back.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, getting up and wiping the blood from his nose.

"I won't tolerate bullying in this school."

"Who are you? The nerd police?"

"It looks as if you need to learn some manners. Kanji, transform for me please."

"Alright, here we go!" She said, transforming into her saber form.

"Rafu, come forth!" Muzukashii yelled. He transformed into a large, long double sided axe. "Are you sure you want to battle a master?" Muzukashii sneered.

"Master? There is only master in this school, and that's ME!" Kibou turned around to see Bluestar walk up.

"Ha, I can take on both of you!" He said. "Rafu, lets go!" Muzukashii ran at full speed towards Kibou, but his blow was slow, and he dodged it and re-attacked. Kibou slashed at Muzukashii, but he blocked his blow. They both jumped back. _How can he block soul wavelengths_? He thought to himself. He charged at Muzukashii, and waited for him to swing. When he did, he went to block, then re-attack, but Muzukashii was extremely strong. He couldn't get his sword past his, and they both pushed against each other.

"Soul Force!" Kibou yelled, thrusting his wavelength into him. He flew back, landing on both feet.

"Kanji, pistol mode!" He yelled, she transformed into a pistol, then began firing at Muzukashii. He blocked the bullets with his weapon, then charged. _What? How does that work?_ He thought, blocking Muzukashii's weapon again. They both struggled to move, then Kibou noticed an eerie glow surrounding it.

"Soul Force!" He yelled thrusting his wavelength into Muzukashii again. He was thrusted back, landing on his feet again. _That's it! That must be his soul wavelength surrounding the weapon! That's why he can block my wavelengths!_ Kibou thought.

"Kanji, you ready?"

"Yeah, lets do it!"

"Okay, lets go, Soul Resonance!" They chorused. Kibou began to levitate, and Kanji transformed into the soul beam gun. Kibou floated back down, forming a soul shield.

"I can still kick your butt!" Muzukashii said, charging at Kibou. He swung at him, but his weapon bounced off the barrier. _That's what I thought, because his weapon is covered in soul wavelengths, he can't touch me._ Kibou thought.

"Stop being a wimp and fight me for real!" He yelled, continuously slashing at the shield. Kibou aimed his gun at Muzukashii.

"Stop now unless you want to get hurt." Kibou said.

"Ha, you use Soul Resonance, well now it's my turn. Lets go, Soul Resonance!" He yelled. Kibou could see his soul now, it was fairly large, and had small random bits and chunks missing as if it went through a dryer with rocks. Rafu transformed into a box that floated up and attached to Muzukashii's back. Then 6 long rubber-like arms came out.

"It's time to die punk." Muzukashii said, one of the arms flew in and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He stood up again, ready to fight. Then he noticed his shield was gone.

"Crap, hey-" Kibou stopped, then collapsed to the ground.

"Kibou!" Kanji yelled, transforming into human form. She felt someone grab her by the throat, then push her against the wall.

"Who's scared now? You're meister-less and now I can bully you." He said. Kanji tried to speak, but she could barely breathe. "How come nobody's helping!" She thought. Then she heard a loud clang, as if two metal pieces hit each other.

"So, you're up again huh?" Muzukashii said, letting go of Kanji. She breathed in, then looked at Kibou, who was standing up now. One of Muzukashii's arms turned into a spike, then flew at Kibou.

"Kibou! Look out!" She yelled, but another clang sounded and his arm was cut clean through.

"OW!" He yelled, looking at his arm. Then Kibou charged full speed.

"Rafu, transform back into an axe!" He yelled. Rafu did as he was told, transforming again. Two long blades flashed on his back, glowing pure white. Muzukashii blocked them, and the two pushed against each other. The blades stopped glowing to show a black blaze with a blue zigzag line. A long blade curved around the back of Muzukashii, then two more on top of his back grew, stopping mere inches away from Muzukashii's face. A long blade grew out of Kibou's stomach, stabbing him in the chest. Muzukashii fell to the ground unconscious. Then the blades disappeared, and Kibou fell back down to the ground.

...

Kibou woke up to see a crowd of people surrounding him. He felt as if he just woke up after getting a terrible nights sleep.

"Healing Wavelength." He heard someone say. Kibou instantly felt better, sitting up. He saw Marie standing above him, and Stein was in the distance, standing over someone else.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"You stabbed Muzukashii in the chest."

"What! No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did, I watched you."

"That was awesome Kibou, you took him down like a piece of cake. Of course I was about to step in to take your place." Bluestar said.

"I have no clue what your talking about!" Kibou said, scratching his head.

"You should have seen it! You were awesome and you saved me." Kanji said, hugging him.

"I... I still don't understand what's going on." Kibou said, blushing a little.

"You must have been asleep, probably a defensive maneuver." Stein said, putting Muzukashii on a stretcher and pushing him to the nurses office.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Kibou said, a little annoyed.

"It might be easier to show you." The nerdy kid said, walking up. "My name is Otaku, I'm the guy you saved. I was recording when the fight started." He said, pushing up his glasses and handing him a small camera. He fast forwarded to the part where he passed out, then watched.

"I did that?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool to watch in person."

"I can't even remember anything."

"Okay kids, it's time to go home now." Stein said, pointing to the exit. The remaining kids who watched the fight began to file out.

"Kibou and Kanji, stay here a moment, I want to talk to you." Stein said, the two walked up.

"Yes?" Kibou said shyly.

"Don't worry, your not in trouble. Do you want to know how you did that?"

"Yes."

"The reason you can do that is because you have weapon blood."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Right. I'll transfer you to a class so you can learn to control your weapon abilities and learn to fight." Stein said, walking away. Kibou ran in front of him and stopped him with his hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that."

"What! Why?"

"I want to Kanji to be my partner."

"Well, you have weapon capabilities, it doesn't work like that."

"Well, we will have to figure something out now, will we? It's worked so far." Kibou said. Stein turned the screw in his head, thinking.

"It's me and my partners choice, not yours. If we want to be partners then we will be partners whether you like that or not."

"Well, your right on that one, what do you decide?" Stein asked. Kibou looked at Kanji and she gave a nod.

"We're partners."

"Okay then, never mind, but it is highly unlikely that you will be able to learn to control your blood on your own."

"Then so be it. I already have a weapon, right?" Kibou said, walking off before Stein could answer.

...

"Hey Kibou, you were a bigger star than me today, so I have to get that back!" Bluestar said as the gang walked down the stairs.

"I didn't see it, but I wish I did." Ben said.

"Me too, it sounds awesome!" Ken said, pushing Ben out of the way.

"Guys, quit it." Shy said quietly.

"Hey, wait up!" Otaku said, running to them.

"What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked.

"Can I hang out with you guys."

"Sure." Kibou said before anyone could say anything. They all stared at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, we should have a party! It's been a while." Bluestar said.

"Why?" Kanji said, confused.

"Kibou took down the biggest bully in the school!" Otaku said, excited.

"I just want some food." Bluestar said, laughing.

"Me too, Shy, it can be at your place." Ayame said, laughing also.

"What? Why me every time?" Shy said, looking away.

"You got your dads old house, and it's HUGE." Bluestar said.

"So? If one thing isn't symmetrical when he does a checkup tomorrow, I'm blaming you guys." Shy said.

"Awesome! What time?"

"I don't know, you decide." Shy said.

"It's your house! Fine, 8:00 then, that way if Lord Death comes he will be happy." Bluestar said, walking off.

"We should go." Kanji said to Kibou as the rest of the gang walked off.

"Well, okay, if your going." Kibou said, blushing a little.

"Alright, cool!" Kanji said, running off. Kibou turned and headed for his house.

...

"Hello, I heard what happened today." Maka said as Kibou walked through the door.

"Oh, okay."

"I think that's awesome, standing up for that kid."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, yes."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering about what you said yesterday, about Kanji staying here..." Kibou said.

"Well, we have decided on what were going to do."

"Decided?"

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"We're going to get you a dorm. Me and Soul had one when we went to school. It teaches you responsibly and gives you some privacy from your parents." She said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"For me?"

"No, for both of you."

"In the same dorm?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just... awkward." Kibou said, blushing.

"There's tow rooms you weirdo."

"Oh..."

"That's funny." She said, laughing.

"What?" Kibou said, blushing more.

"That's for you to decide."

"I don't like her like that." He said, blushing harder.

"Yeah, whatever." She said sarcastically, hitting him again.

"It's not like that!"

"It's okay to like someone." Maka said, grabbing juice from the fridge.

"Well, okay, anyways, we are having a party at Shy's house. Can I go?"

"Sure, is your girlfriend coming?"

"Mom."

"Okay, okay, but you should get ready then."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, your going to a party right?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing fancy."

"Oh, okay, but your partner is going to dress up if she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, um, thanks." Kibou said shyly.

...

Kibou knocked on the door to the large mansion. It was huge and still completely symmetrical. _This used to be Lord Deaths house? _He thought to himself. Shy opened the door, and let him in. Bluestar and Ayame were the only ones there so far, with Ben and Ken.

"Oh no." He said aloud as they both ran up.

"Hey you came!" They both chorused, then glaring at each other.

"Hi, I'm actually surprised you came." Bluestar said, walking up. Ayame was following behind him.

"Why is that?"

"Sometimes I swear your more shy than Shy." Bluestar said, laughing.

"Ha ha, that's a bad pun dude. And anyways, I'm not shy." Kibou retorted.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Ayame said, peering around Bluestar.

"No, he's not shy!" Ben said, popping out from behind him to face Bluestar.

"Yeah, what about today?" Ken said, peering around the other side of him.

"Looks like you have fans." Someone said behind him. Kibou turned around to see Kanji wearing a short black dress with a blue trim on the bottom.

"Whoa." Kibou said, instantly blushing.

"What's got you dressed so fancy?" Bluestar asked.

"Yeah, this isn't a school party or anything." Shy said, joining in also.

"Nothing." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"She's dressing nice for Kibou." Ben said, annoyed.

"Yeah, you can't take our Kibou!" Ken said.

"Guys, I'M NOT GAY!" Kibou said, annoyed.

"We know." They chorused.

"Ughhh." Kanji said, covering her face.

"I think it looks nice." Kibou said, blushing a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I just thought that, because you like those colors-"

"Hey, where is the food?!" Bluestar said, interrupting.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ayame said, joining him.

"It's almost done guys." Shy said. "Don't make a mess otherwise my dad will kill us." Shy added.

"Okay." They all chorused, scared by the thought of Lord Death being angry.

"Ha! Who cares, someday I'll surpass him!" Bluestar yelled.

"Um, all of us combined couldn't touch him." Kibou said.

"Hello guys." Someone said. Kibou leaned around Kanji to see Otaku walk through the door, wearing his usual outfit.

"Hello." Kibou answered back.

"What is he doing here?" Blackstar asked.

"I thought I was invited?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Leave the kid alone." Kibou said.

"Why? He's the reason you had to play hero and ruin my star self." Bluestar retorted.

"That was my choice, and shouldn't you be mad at me and not him? He didn't do anything." Bluestar thought for a moment, then pointed his finger at Kibou.

"Your the reason I'm not a star anymore!" He yelled.

"Calm yourself, we can handle this later." Kibou said, pushing his hand down.

"Alright, but not a minute later!"

"Foods ready." Shy called from the kitchen.

"Ooh." Bluestar said, running to the kitchen.

"That kid." Ayame said through a laugh, walking to the kitchen also.

"Hey." Kibou whispered into Kanji's ear. "We need to talk."

"Oh, okay." She said. They walked off into a random room found in the hallway.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well, were getting a dorm for you."

"Your parents are getting me a dorm?"

"No, me."

"Your getting me a dorm?"

"Oh, no, my parents are." Kanji stopped for a moment, a confused look on her face.

"Okay." Kibou said. "My parents are getting us a dorm."

"Both of us, in the same one or different ones?"

"Same." He said, blushing.

"Oh. You guys didn't have to do that for me." She said blushing also.

"No, it's okay, nobody should be living in a tent, especially you." He said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, just a question, if you live in a tent, where did you get that?" Kibou asked, pointing to her dress.

"Oh, I bought it."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Kibou said, blushing again.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just something my mom said."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing." Kibou said, blushing more. Kanji stared at him for a moment then hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, um, okay, it's fine."

"Your the nicest person I have ever met."

"Oh, I, I don't know what to say."

"What are you guys doing?" Ayame said, peering in through the door.

"What! No. No no no no, it's not like that!" Kibou said, blushing hard.

"Aww." Ayame said, laughing.

"Isn't he cute when he blushes?" Kanji said, nudging him. Kibou sat down and covered his face, hiding his blushing.

"Please stop."

"I can make it worse." Ayame said.

"So could I." Kanji said, sitting down next to him. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Blushing now?" She asked, laughing.

"Please stop." He said, still covering his face. Ayame sat down next to him, and they each took one hand and held it behind his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still blushing. Bluestar walked in. "Bluestar, help me please!" He said, trying to get free. Bluestar just laughed.

"I think this is punishment."

"Yeah, we could do this in class tomorrow." Ayame said, laughing.

"Yeah, I sit right next to him." Kanji said, snuggling close to him.

"Stop it it's embarrassing." Kibou said, blushing badly now. "Bluestar, you gotta help me, please?" He said, still trying to get free.

"Only if you battle me tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Bluestar if you do that we will do this to you." Ayame said threatningly.

"Well, got to go, bye." Bluestar said, backing away.

"Bluestar, GET BACK HERE! What about our deal? Get me out of here!"

"How come you hate this?" Ayame asked.

"It's embarrassing when you have everybody watching." Kibou said, blushing more. "Can you please stop?"

"Nope." Kanji said, laughing more.

"Why?"

"Cause we want to torture you." Ayame said, giggling.

"Bluestar, help me please!"

"Um, no thanks."

"What about our deal?"

"I changed my mind."

"You're mean. I swear your as mean as my parents." Kibou said, still trying to get free.

"But I can see why now, it's funny to see you blush." Ayame said, laughing.

"It's not for me!"

"Yeah, it's cute." Kanji said.

"Aww, your right." Shy said, walking in.

"Oh no." Kibou said, still trying to get free.

"Hey, who is the star here?" Bluestar said.

"Bluestar, if you get me out of here, I won't be the star anymore." Kibou said teasingly.

"Bluestar, what did I say earlier." Ayame said.

"Not to interrupt."

"Since when did you listen to people, I thought you were a god?" Kibou said.

"Alright, I'll let you go." Kanji said.

"Thank you." Kibou said.

"He IS cute when he blushes." Ben and Ken chorused.

"Oh no, not those two. Kanji, let go of me PLEASE."

"This is real punishment right here." Bluestar said, laughing.

"Bluestar, this isn't funny."

"Yes it is, have fun."

"Aww, he's not blushing anymore." Ben and Ken chorused.

"That's because it's gross now." Kibou said, desperately trying to escape. "What do you girls have, a death grip of something?"

"Alright." Kanji said, letting go. Kibou ran past Ben and Ken and ran out the door.

"I'm FREE!"


End file.
